Pétalos de Rosa
by Martu Irigoyen
Summary: Rose Weasley comenzara su sexto año en Hogwarts. Por años su vida a sido normal, amigos, risas, peleas. Pero ahora todo cambiara, cuando un desconocido llegue, cuando los secretos sean guardados.. cuando su vida tome un curso desconocido.. Es un Fanfic de Rose, que contiene principalmente la pareja de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy y mas predeterminadas. Gracias por Leer!


_Mis pies descalzos estaban enterrados en la fina arena de la costa, abuelos poseen una hermosa y cómoda casa frente a esta en donde yo me estaba quedando por solo unos días. Mire atentamente las olas de las cual me quede hipnotizada por varios minutos observando el ir y venir que hacían constantemente. Solté un pequeño suspiro y mire a mí alrededor lentamente. La playa estaba vacía en su totalidad o por lo menos esta parte si lo estaba. El cielo era prácticamente del mismo color del océano, ni una nube se encontraba en él, solo un gran y cálido sol el cual me iluminaba; era una perfecta mañana, tranquila, soleada, silenciosa, la cual no duraría demasiado. Me deje caer, terminando recostada en la arena. Los rallos del sol caían sobre mi piel al desnudo, pues solo llevaba puesta la parte de arriba del traje de baño y un short de jean. Mi cabello rojo estaba revuelto,, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, por la tranquilidad del lugar y el sonido del mar… entonces un pequeño ruido que fue creciendo cada vez más me saco de mis sueños para hacer que lentamente me inclinara hacia adelante y buscara en mi bolso al culpable; simplemente se trataba del celular que mi abuela ,Jean Granger, me había insistido en que usara cuando saliera de la casa. Yo todavía no estaba segura al cien por cien de cómo se usaba este pequeño artefacto aunque lo debía estar usando por menos de diez años seguidos. Con el dedo pulgar presione un botón rojo y este se calló. Mire la hora, esta marcaba las 11:30 de la mañana._

_A regañadientes me levante de allí y guarde el celular, un manta tirada sobre la arena que usaba para sentarme y un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta que hace unos minutos me encontraba leyendo. Cuando estaba lista me colgué esto es mi hombro y comencé a caminar._

_Al terminar de recorrer la larga y extensa calle llegue a la puerta principal de la casa de mis abuelos. El barrio Muggle en el que ellos Vivian era muy tranquilo nunca se escuchaban ruidos molestos, a excepciones, ni nada por el estilo. Revolví mi bolso buscando unas pequeñas llaves de bronce, pero antes de dar en el blanco la puerta ya estaba abierta de par en par y el rostro sonriente de mi abuela se encontraba del otro lado._

_-Vamos Rose entra - dijo ella con ese tono dulce y amable que siempre usaba conmigo._

_Le correspondí la sonrisa hasta que esta se borró de mi rostro a su totalidad al escuchar el barullo que venía de adentro. Los gritos de mi hermano fueron los que más me llamaron la atención. Me quede callada un par de segundos hasta que pude entender de que hablaba. EN ese momento una bola de pelos de tonalidades grises cruzo la puerta pasando entre mis piernas, era Katia mi gata. Ella había sido mi regalo de cumpleaños, dos años atrás, cuando cumplí 13. Mi madre, Hermione Granger, había tenido un gato que falleció cuando yo tenía seis. Hugo ni lo recuerda y por lo tal no soporta a los gatos. Me puse en cuclillas para recoger a Katia en brazos y camine hacia adentro._

_-Por Merlin Hugo deja de quejarte de mi gata ¿Qué te a echo ella ahora? - le exclame a mi hermano. Hugo era un chico bastante inteligente, pues esa eran una de las razones por las que quedado de Ravenclaw, pero también era tan terco como todos los Weasley juntos. El era mi hermanito, era pequeño, solo tenía catorce años, aunque no lo parecía físicamente, Hugo Weasley era un chico alto, casi de mi altura, su cabello era de color marrón rojizo, su ojos.. sus ojos son tan hermosos.. un marrón claro rodea su pupila mientras que el verde es el color gobernante._

_Solté la gata la cual se recostó en el sofá y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina, allí me encontré con mi abuelo sentado frente a una mesa redonda y mi hermano revolviendo un bolso color verde oscuro. Fruncí el ceño apenas cruce miradas con el._

_-Rosie Cariño ve a vestirte que iremos a comer a la casa de los Keller - escuche la voz de mi abuela a mis espaldas, pero cuando me di vuelta esta ya no se encontraba alli. Mire a mi abuelo nuevamente el cual miraba un canal de televisión desconocido para mi, lo mire confundida por lo que había dicho anteriormente mi abuela, este estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Hugo._

_-Los Keller hermanita, los nuevos vecinos Muggles. Viven aquí junto. - me explico el, asiente y tome mi bolso, el cual había dejado sobre la mesa. Y Sali de aquella sala y comencé a subir por las escaleras, desde allí todavía podía escuchar los ruidos de la tele y los comentarios de mi hermano. "Por la barba de Merlin abuelo, ¿Cómo soportas ver esto?" "No puedes compararlo con el Quidditch" "¿Y esa pelota en cuentos arcos debe ir?" "¿Es que no se mueve nada?" Revolee los ojos hasta que solo se escuchaban murmullos los cuales no podía entender. El pasillo de la planta alta me llevo directo a un cuarto aparte el cual me pertenecía._

_Como ya de pequeña se me había hecho una costumbre venir como mínimo una semana a los de mis abuelos durante el verano, ellos me habían "regalado" de alguna forma una de las habitaciones de la casa, la cual pertenecía mi madre cuando aún vivía aquí. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me deje caer sobre la punta de la cama. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, una de las paredes estaba pintada de un rosa claro el cual había elegido cuando tenía seis años, pero por alguna razón nunca me preocupe en cambiarlo, sobre las paredes había mil y una fotos colgadas, desordenadas, todas ellas de mis primos, tios, amigos, y la mayoría en Hogwarts. Otras que estaban sobre el escritorios eran estáticas, fotos muggles, muy pocas tenia de ellas pues mas que todo eran fotos con mis abuelos o con mi familia muggle, la cual no veía muy seguido._

_-¡Rose dice la abuela que no tardes! - por suerte, y gracias a la distancia de una planta, el grito de Hugo llego en tono "normal"_

_Me levante con vagancia de la cama y camine hacia un placar que había cerca de allí, el del medio era el de mi ropa, junto a este había otro con mis libros de Hogwarts del año pasado como también una escoba, la cual nunca usaba, y otros artefactos mágicos. Esta habitación siempre permanecía con llave cuando yo no estaba en la casa pues si alguien entrara aquí… pues no quiero pensar que pasaría.._

_Con la ropa ya en mano entre a un baño dentro de la habitación donde me vestí con unos jean, una remera corta blanca y unas zapatillas grises. Me mire en el espejo y comencé a peinar mi revoltoso cabello, que a lo contrario de mi prima Lily el mío no era lizo sino con muchos rulos, mis bucles pelirrojos pasaban no pasaban desapercibidos en ningún lugar. Deje el cepillo a un lado y Salí del baño como también de mi habitación sin antes guardar mi varita debajo del jean._


End file.
